


Under the Spotlights

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants Tommy to perform on the stage with him in their own private show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Spotlights

Three hours to showtime.  
Tommy knew that he should be trying to get some rest before the performance began. He had hardly slept the night before. Neither had Adam. They had both been too excited about the next performance, the one in Amersterdam, to sleep. Adam had been too horny. He had something up his sleeve for this night's performance but Tommy wasn't sure what it was.  
He could already feel the adrenaline hinting at his blood. He was eager to find Adam and drag him back to his room to get in a quickie before they had to get into their clothes and makeup. Tommy, however, couldn't find Adam anywhere.  
He asked the dancers, other band members, and the rest of the crew. No one had seen him except for Monte who said he had seen him leave the hotel alone a half an hour ago.  
Tommy pulled out his phone and texted Adam, quickly asking him where he was, leaving a hint that he might want some action in before the show. That was always bound to bring Adam around.  
A few minutes later, his phone vibrated. Tommy quickly read the message, his heart throbbing at the very thought that Adam might come to him.  
The text read: I'm at the auditorium. Come here.  
The simple command left Tommy's throat dry, his pulse racing. He quickly left the hotel, leaving the other to wonder what the hell was going on.  
Tommy arrived a few minutes later. His knees felt like jelly as he walked inside. He was told by the staff that Adam was in the auditorium and that he could go in if he pleased. The people in Amsterdam seemed a lot nicer than those in the US.  
Tommy quickly made his way to the double doors. He pushed them open, his eyes searching for Adam. His eyes found him on the stage. His back was to Tommy, but his head was tilted back as if he were looking upwards.  
The doors slipped from Tommy's fingers, slamming shut of their own accord.  
Tommy walked slowly down the aisle. He could feel his heart slamming against his ribs. His mind was already racing ahead, forming scenarios, wondering, just wondering what could happen in this room.  
Adam turned at last. His makeup was dark and smoky, his lips glossy and parted. He was wearing all black, a sleeveless scooped neck shirt and low-riding skinny jeans. He looked down at Tommy from the stage, as if he were a king or a god.  
“Tommy,” He said, at last, his voice low and sexy, the sort of tone he used right before he fucked him within an inch of his life.  
He lifted a hand, his fingers curling, beckoning. “Come up here.” He said.  
Tommy felt himself quivering all over as he went to the stairs, ascending them on weak legs. Adam waited for him in the middle of the stage, his eyes burning. Tommy's wide brown eyes slid up and down his body, discovering the slight bulge that was beginning at his crotch.  
As soon as Tommy was close, Adam reached out and sank his fingers into the long side of Tommy's hair. He pulled him close, causing Tommy's blood to rush downwards. Their bodies were pressed together and he could feel Adam's erection pressing just above his belt. His stomach burned with a fire that only Adam could quench.  
“Where have you been?” Adam asked, leaning forward to press his lips against Tommy's temple. They were warm and moist as they dragged down his cheekbone. “Do you feel this?” Adam asked, tilting his hips forward.  
“Yes.” Tommy whispered quaveringly.  
“Touch me.” Adam said, his voice ragged now.  
Tommy swallowed hard, slipping his hand between their bodies to cover Adam's hardening flesh with his palm. He could feel the heat emanating through the jeans.  
“God...” Adam whispered softly, his fingers tightening Tommy's hair. His lips descended down Tommy's jaw, his breath rushing hotly over his neck. “I want to fuck you so bad...” He groaned. “Right here... on this stage.”  
Tommy's heart clenched, almost stopping for a moment. “Are...” His voice caught and he cleared his throat. “Are you sure? There are people here...” His voice faded away as Adam's lips kissed softly at his neck before beginning to suck, surely leaving a mark. He could feel Adam swelling further against his palm.  
Adam pulled back, his eyes burning like fire in the dim light. “I want you on your knees, Tommy Joe.” He said.  
Tommy swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. Adam was really going to do it. He was going to fuck him right here on this stage that they were to perform on in less than three hours.  
Adam pulled at Tommy's hair, urging him down to his knees. Tommy slowly lowered himself down. The floor was hard and cold, but Adam's fingers were like the touch of a hot iron against his flesh.  
Tommy expected Adam to unzip his pants next but instead, he moved away from Tommy, circling around him until he was standing directly behind him, between his feet. Tommy stared hard at the wall, his nostrils flared, his heart pounding. He felt him lean over, his hot breath against his ear.  
“I've fantasized about this before. Fucking you on the stage.” Adam said, His fingers trailing down Tommy's back. “Ever time we do the kiss, I want to throw you down at fuck you.”  
Tommy could barely breath. He felt like a weight was sitting on his chest. His arousal was growing slowly, with each raw, sensual words that Adam spoke. The very thought of Adam forcing him down on the stage and fucking him in the middle of the concert made his stomach clench with almost unbearable arousal.  
Adam's fingers slid down his back, lifting the edge of his shirt. He toyed with the waistband of Tommy's skinny jeans before his fingers slid inside, but not beneath his boxers. Tommy's body clenched as Adam's fingers pressed between his buttocks, hindered by the cloth of his underwear. He let out a low moan as Adam's fingers probed roughly, unable to gain entrance, but very, very able to arouse.  
“Adam...” Tommy whispered.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” Adam asked.  
“Yes, yes.” Tommy said, his voice weak but urgent.  
Adam's hand slipped away, out of his pants and back up his spine. He reached the back of his head, his fingers lacing in the blond strands. He pushed forward, forcing Tommy onto his hands and knees. Tommy's hair hung down over his eyes as he stared at the floor, breathing hard.  
“Good. That's how I want you.” Adam said. He took the edge of Tommy's t-shirt and began to draw it up, slowly baring his back and chest. Tommy shuddered as Adam's thumb nail dragged over his flesh, causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh. Adam pushed the shirt all the way up over his head, where it fell to his wrists. Tommy pushed it away, waiting for Adam's next movement.  
Both of his palms slid back down Tommy's back until he reached his pants. His hands moved around in front, finding the button of his jeans. He popped it open before yanking the zipper down. His fingers grazed Tommy's hardening cock and he let out a satisfied sigh.  
“Oh, baby, so hard for me already.”  
“Yes...” Tommy whispered, tilting his hips forward, trying to find Adam's touch.  
“No, no, not so fast.” Adam said, grabbing his hips and pulling them back. “You know how I want you when I take you... So hard you can barely stand it... So aroused you think you might explode...”  
“Adam...” Tommy whimpered. He wanted to remind him that the show was in two hours and that they really should be be getting ready, but he couldn't say anything more.  
Adam's fingers slipped beneath the edge of Tommy's pants and boxers. He pulled them down slowly, releasing his cock. The cool air rushed over him, the feeling of nakedness arousing him even further. His pants slid to his knees, leaving the rest of his body completely exposed.  
“Oh, baby,” Adam said, his voice half a moan as he leaned forward, his hands cupping Tommy's buttocks. He laid a kiss on one before pressing against his cleft. His nose nudged between them as he inhaled a deep breath. “Mmm, Tommy baby, you're so delicious.” He said. One set of fingers moved over, barely teasing between his buttocks.  
“Adam, please,” Tommy whispered. His cock was completely erect now, throbbing and aching. The fact that he was bent over naked on the floor of the stage did little to help.  
Adam's fingers trailed downwards, finding his testicles. He cupped them in his palm, the warmth of his flesh searing the sensitive flesh. Tommy's body arched forwards, his eyes squeezing shut.  
“Adam, please,” He whispered once more, “I want you... I want you inside me...”  
“Shh, shh,” Adam replied, his fingers squeezing lightly.  
Tommy clenched his teeth as his stomach clenched at the arousing sensation. God help me, He thought, despite the fact that he never really believed in God.  
Adam's hand moved forwards once more, finding the base of his cock. His hand surrounded him from underneath, his palm sliding up the soft underside.  
Tommy felt to his elbows, his knees sliding farther apart. “Adam, please, it aches...” Tommy gasped, wishing that Adam would just fuck him instead of torture him.  
Adam's fingers slid up and then back down, squeezing more tightly each time. By the time he had drawn his hand up and down five or six times, his grip was almost punishing. Tommy moaned louder, his body arching and writhing, trying to escape the torturous sensation.  
Adam grabbed his hip, pulling him back into position. “Do you feel like you're going to explode?” He asked, leaning down to press kisses against Tommy's smooth, pale back. He lips and teeth drew over Tommy's spine, sending shivers down his entire body.  
“Yes, yes, I'm going to...” Tommy moaned, his moving in jagged circles, as if he couldn't decided whether to draw away or thrust forward.  
Adam's fingers loosened as he slid back down. He released Tommy's cock and Tommy let out a heavy breath. His respite was short lived.  
Adam moved closer behind him, his clothed and aroused cock pressing against Tommy's ass. His hand slid around to grip Tommy once more, more lightly this time. His other hand found Tommy's nipple. He toyed with the flesh while he used a feather-light touch on his manhood.  
“Adam, please,” Tommy groaned. He knew that such teasing would only prolong the time until climax. “Please, I want it!” He cried.  
“Mmm.” Was Adam's only reply. He ground his hips against Tommy's backside, pressing his aroused, but clothed cock between his buttocks. The cloth chafed against Tommy's eager entrance, teasing him with each thrust.  
Tommy pounded a fist against the stage. If Adam didn't stop, he was going to come right here on the stage with Adam humping him.  
“Fuck you, Adam.” He managed, trying to arch away from Adam's circling hips. His grip, however, became firm on Tommy's cock and his nipple, holding him in place. Once he stilled, Adam slid his hand back up Tommy's cock, finding his head. His fingers lightly circled the swollen flesh, finding arousal already on him.  
“There you go, baby,” He murmured, rolling his nipple between his fingers lazily as he drew his thumb over his tip. “Give more to me.”  
Tommy groaned, his body clenching at the command, at Adam's very touch. “Adam....” He gasped, nearly writhing, wishing he could escape or let him touch him forever, he didn't know which.  
Everything inside him began to ache. He could feel his stomach quivering with the beginnings of an orgasm. Adam was going to make him come like this?  
“Adam, please...” He whispered in a groan, “Fuck me... please...”  
In the next second, he felt his body clench on the verge of coming. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the drop, for the sudden intense pleasure washing over him.  
Suddenly, Adam pulled his hands away, leaving him suspended there for a moment, on the edge of climax. The throbbing slowly declined, receding like waves on the shore until he could only feel the gentle lapping of the water at the sand.  
“Adam.” He groaned. “Why?”  
“I want you just like this.” Adam replied. “Begging, groaning, pleading....”  
“I am.” He whispered, weakly.  
“Good.” Adam whispered.  
When Tommy heard a sucking sound, he glanced back, although he knew what he was going to see. Adam's eyes were closed, his index and middle fingers submerged in his mouth. His full lips drew tight around two digits with each suck before he let them go with a wet sound.  
He opened his eyes, their blue grey depths hazy with desire. He grabbed one of Tommy's hips, his other hand extending towards him. Tommy pressed his eyes shut before he opened them, staring hard at the floor as Adam's fingers pressed against his entrance. He massaged, urging Tommy's muscles to relax and open to his fingers. He slid both inside, slowly knifing his fingers into him. Tommy whimpered quietly at the penetration, his muscles going taut around the two fingers.  
Adam pulled them back and inch before pressing deep once more.  
Tommy moaned, his body writhing. He tried to pull himself away from the torturous touch, pushing himself forward on his elbows.  
Adam's hand suddenly cracked sharply against his buttock. The sound echoed across the empty auditorium, and stung Tommy's flesh.  
“Stay right here.” Adam said, pulling him back onto his fingers. The two pressed deep, Adam's fingers now curling and probing inside him.  
“Adam, please, no, please.” Tommy groaned, his body fighting weakly.  
Adam spanked him once more. The sensation went straight down to his cock, the sending pleasurable waves to his brain. Tommy's hips arched up, his flesh reddening beneath Adam's punishing palm.  
“Do you like that, kitty?” Adam asked, bringing his hand down upon Tommy's now throbbing flesh.  
“Ooohhh...” Tommy moaned, his hips arching down, his body squeezing Adam's fingers tightly. Adam jerked his fingers hard inside of him, pressing close to that sweet spot. Tommy froze in that position, gasping, waiting for Adam's fingers to fuck him once more. When they did, he writhed, but his voice was gone. He could feel the pleasure coursing through him, so close, but his vocal cords were frozen.  
“Up.” Adam ordered, pulling Tommy's hips back towards him.  
Tommy gasped for breath as Adam pushed a third finger into him, beginning to stretch his tight entrance. He thrust them in several, forceful times before adding a fourth. A hint of pain washed over him and he shuddered beneath him.  
“Adam, please, its hurts...” He whispered.  
“How bad?” Adam's low voice teased.  
“Its aches, please, I want you.” Tommy whispered.  
Adam thrust his fingers into him harder than before, causing his body to rise up. “God!” He cried. “Jesus, please!'” He fell back down, trying to drag himself away from Adam's torturing fingers. His knees slid on the floor but his hot, perspiring palms stuck to the surface. Adam followed him, holding onto his hip just enough to keep his fingers thrusting, but just lightly enough to let Tommy writhe and crawl.  
“Adam...” Tommy moaned. “Please, please...” He grappled for the steps that were already set up for the performance. His body rose up against the them, his hands grasping the third step up.  
Adam's hand pressed against his back, pinning him to the stairs. His fingers slid out of him, moving down to his own belt buckle. He pulled his pants open, releasing his hot and throbbing cock.  
Tommy heard him open the lube that he had produced from one of his pockets.  
Goddamn him, he planned this. Tommy thought, but he could only lie weakly against the stairs.  
Adam slicked up his own cock before pressing some between Tommy's buttocks, lubricating the tight and aching entrance. Adam tossed the lube aside, grabbing both of Tommy's hips and pulling him back.  
Tommy's back arched, his fingers digging into the edge of the steps as Adam's penetrated him. Adam's full aching cock pressured deep inside him, awakening a pain, but also a hunger. Tommy cried out, a plea, Adam's name, he couldn't remember. He just knew he needed Adam's cock just how it was now, pressing deep inside him, paining and pleasuring him simultaneously.  
Adam began to thrust, his rhythm steady but urgent. He lips dragged over Tommy's neck and shoulders, his teeth biting, his lips sucking, leaving a pattern of bruises all along Tommy's shoulders.  
Tommy shuddered beneath him, barely able to move as Adam thrust inside him. His hips ground each time he came into him, chafing and searching for Tommy's sweet spot. Tommy arched his hips back, pressing his forehead against a step as Adam came into him. He hit deep, sending Tommy soaring. He felt as if his body was lifting right off the steps. He gasped, barely able to breath as the wave of pleasure engulfed him.  
He felt Adam's hand moved around, grasping his aroused cock once more. He began to move his hand up and down in a less suave fashion than before but no less arousing. Tommy held onto every sensation, arching his hips back to meet Adam's thrusts, and forwards pump his cock into Adam's waiting fingers.  
The pleasure quickly built. They breathed hard and desperately, their sounds of lovemaking rising in the silence of the auditorium. Their groans and gasps echoed off the walls, returning to their own ears.  
“Adam, Adam...” Tommy groaned, reaching for the pleasure, the release. “God, please...”  
Adam's hips moved faster and harder, his cock aching inside Tommy, making Tommy ache. He swelled inside him, reaching that spot over and over again, pushing Tommy closer and closer to the edge.  
Tommy's eyes widened as the climax suddenly slammed into him. He writhed against the steps, his muscles contracting and forcing his body into hot throes of passion.  
“Adam! God..f-fuck!” He cried, his body squeezing tight, then suddenly releasing.  
Behind him, Adam's mouth pressed hard against Tommy's shoulder, his moans muffled against his flesh as he came hard, and long, flooding into Tommy over and over in hot, abundant streams.  
At last, they both collapsed against the steps, breathing hard.  
“Jesus.” Tommy said at last.  
“I've always wanted to do that.” Adam said, breathing hard against Tommy's shoulder.  
They lay still for another few moments before Adam slid away from him, achingly disconnecting their bodies. Tommy moaned softly as Adam leaned back on his heels.  
“I just came all over your steps and we should be in the makeup room right now.” Tommy said, looking over his shoulder at Adam.  
Adam looked at the steps and shrugged. “Its my show. I would've probably gotten away with doing that to you tonight during the show.” He said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He winked before standing and stretching, his pants still hanging just below his hips, his cock still half-aroused.  
Tommy slid away from the steps, sliding over on his knees.  
Adam's eyes were still closed, his back arched in the stretch when Tommy grabbed his hips, his mouth coming down upon Adam's cock.  
“What?! Tommy!” He cried, his hands flying down to grip Tommy's hair.  
Tommy sucked hard, pulling Adam deep into his mouth. He tasted wonderfully of arousal and lube, along with his own fleshly taste.  
“Tommy...” Adam's voice quickly turned to a groan. “We can't...God...” His body quickly bowed over Tommy's, his arousal obviously not yet sated.  
Tommy moaned softly against Adam's cock. This was exactly what Adam got for teasing him so. And he had looked very delicious as he stretched with his half-aroused cock still in plain view.  
“Tommy, God, stop...” He moaned, but Tommy wasn't going to stop.  
He pulled Adam's hips harder against him, fucking his own mouth with Adam's cock as he sucked.  
Adam's protests disintegrated into whimpers as Tommy pulled him closer and closer to the edge. His knees went weak and he began to sag against Tommy. At last, he sank to the floor, collapsing on his back. Tommy eagerly pushed his pants down further, parting his legs wide. He ran his palms over the smooth, pale flesh, feeling the muscles quiver and then go taut. He turned his head from side to side, using his tongue to tease all over as he slid his hands up between Adam's legs. With one hand he cupped his testicles, massaging the aching flesh. The other teased at his entrance. Adam's hips lifted off the ground, giving Tommy more room to move his hand in. Adam sank back down, Tommy's fingers penetrating him as he did.  
“Tommy, God, please...” He whispered, his voice barely audible. He gripped Tommy's hair, his hips undulating slowly against his mouth.  
Tommy kept his fingers inside of Adam, simply curling and probing them. Adam whimpered as Tommy found his own spot, pleasuring him with quick, strokes from the tips of his fingers.  
At the same times he kept his mouth sucking. He drew back until only his head was in his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat against him, tasting his arousal which was already squeezing from him.  
His other hand gently squeezed and massaged his testicles.  
All of the sensations were almost too much for Adam to bear. He writhed and thrust beneath him, groaning quietly all the while.  
Tommy felt his own crotch tightening again with what he was doing to Adam but he knew there would be no time before the show. Blowing Adam was always worth it though.  
He kept the sensations bombarding Adam until his body clenched beneath him.  
“Tommy...” His voice quavered before his body bucked upward. Unintelligible moans and curses filtered from between Adam's clenched teeth as his body was ravaged by the climax. His semen rushed out of him once more, this time to fill Tommy's mouth. He seemed to have just as much to give although he had just come a few moments ago.  
His hips lifted off the floor and stayed suspended for several moments before the pleasure decreased. He collapsed against the floor as Tommy rose from between his legs. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling the same smile of mischief that Adam had worn earlier.  
“You might want to button these this time.” Tommy said, tugging at the waistband of Adam's unzipped jeans.  
Adam moaned softly. “Oh, baby, you sure do know how to blow me.”  
“I had a good teacher.” Tommy said, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.  
Adam smiled, “Do you want me to do you?”  
“We should get back.” Tommy said.  
Adam laughed, “Its my show, Tommy Joe. I can postpone it if I want.” He sat up from the floor, his eyes slitting as he said, “Show me what you got, kitty.”  
Tommy swallowed before, sliding up onto his knees . He bit his lower lip as Adam slid close to him, his hands lifting to cradle Tommy's hardening manhood. He looked away, his eyes squeezing shut.  
“Adam, I really think we should go back...” He whispered, his voice thin.  
“I don't.” Adam said. “Come here, kitty, lemme make it all better.”  
Before Tommy could protest again, Adam's big hands were squeezing his buttocks, pulling him forward. Tommy gasped, grabbing onto Adam's hair.  
“Oh my God, Adam.” He whispered. “Its feels so... good...”  
Adam sucked him whole into his mouth before releasing him, “I'm gonna make you come so fast you won't even know what happened.” He promised. He sucked him back into his mouth, lifting one hand to surround his base. His hand squeezed tightly, riding atop his mouth as his lips drew over him over and over again. His palm became slick with saliva, sliding easily up and down Tommy's cock.  
Tommy could already feel the urge to come so close to him. Adam was making good on his promise already. He grabbed onto Adam's hair and the back of his neck, quaveringly pulling him closer with each thrust.  
Adam squeezed Tommy's cock, twisting his hand with a quick flip of his wrist, sending orgasmic sensations over Tommy's entire body. “Jesus, Adam,” He gasped. “Oh my God, I'm going to come.”  
“Mmm.” Adam moaned against his cock before pulling his mouth back so that only his hand was working over him. “Yes, you are, baby. You're going to come so fucking hard.” Adam's words only pushed the arousal higher, making his stomach spike with each word, each promise. Adam's mouth devoured him once more, sucking, sucking. His tongue, licked along the underside, that wicked tongue.  
Tommy's could barely breath, every muscles in his body taut, waiting for the orgasm. He had to remind himself to suck in air as the moments before the climax dwindled with each passing, torturous second.  
“Oh my God, oh my God,” He could heard himself whispering right before the pleasure exploded inside of him. His body arched, his head snapping back as the first round of pleasure pummeled him. Strands of his hair brushed the floor behind him as he convulsed, waves of pleasure hitting him over and over again. Below him, Adam gripped his hips, keeping his mouth firmly around him as his body bucked, coming apart in his hands. His semen rushed from, long and hard, as Adam had promised. For a moment Tommy felt as if the pleasure would never end but all too soon it was over and he was collapsing back onto the floor, his legs still bent beneath him.  
He breathed hard, staring up at the high ceiling. “Wow.” He whispered.  
Adam leaned over him, a smile on his lips. “Was that worth being late to the makeup chair?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Tommy replied, breathlessly. “God, yes.”  
Adam slid his hand behind his head and lifted him up. “I could go like that forever.” Adam said, kissing him hard for a moment, his tongue sweeping over his palate for one stunning second. He pulled back and stood, this time zipping his pants. He threw a wink down at Tommy as he said,  
“You better zip yours before I take you again.” He warned.  
Tommy pulled himself off the floor on weak, shaky legs, and pulled his pants back up around his waist. He found his shirt lying on floor on the other side of the stage. He pulled it back over his head as Adam said,  
“Amsterdam isn't ready for what is gonna hit them.” His eyes were twinkling as he looked out at the empty seats. He looked back over at Tommy, saying, “You better take a breath now because after this performance is over, you won't be getting any more."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!


End file.
